Not His
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Lestat gets jealous because of somethings that Armand says about Louis. He goes on to stake his claim. -Interveiw with a Vampire-


**SHORT LITTLE FIC ON 'INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE.' LESTAT AND LOUIS ARE SO SLASHY, YOU CAN TOTALLY TELL.**

Not His-by PS

"You're mine, so don't forget it."

Those were the words that were uttered to Louis as he was roughly pushed against the wall, his hands being gripped tightly and his neck being bitten after the sentence was spoken.

He hissed as fangs buried deep into his veins, drawing blood to the surface that made Lestat groan in lust.

"Lestat…what is all of this about?" Louis said after he had pushed the older vampire away from himself.

Lestat smiled, his wavy hair covering half of his face, making him look crazed, "that damned Armand, thinking he can have you. Well he's wrong, because you're mine." He went to lunge again but Louis grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him an arms length away.

"What did Armand do to upset you so badly?"

Lestat pushed himself away, dark eyes narrowed and filled with hate, "he's tempted by you, you know. He wants you, he talks to about you to his group. He wants to fuck you. To fill you up with his cum so deep that you will reek of it, making any other vampire stay wary."

Louis blushed, nearly ashamed of Lestat's horrible language, "Lestat…"

But the blonde vampire continued, "he says that he will have you no matter what…I will kill him Louis. And not even you can stop me."

And that was what scared Louis. He knew that once Lestat wanted something, nothing would get in his way, he was proof of that.

"Lestat, please, let's be reasonable about this. If you kill him you'll have a whole troupe of vengeance-hungry vampires after you. After both of us."

Lestat's eyes flickered for a moment, then, "I can take of us both Louis, and besides, you are not completely helpless, you are a vampire after all."

Cold drifted through his veins, he was getting no where with this…then an idea struck him. "Lestat," he said gently, coaxing the other vampire to look at him, "what if you did all the things that he said he would instead. You can take me, make sure that no one else touches me, all on your own."

The taller man's eyes darkened even further and he swallowed roughly, "Louis…sometimes, I think you under estimate my abilities."

The dark haired vampire gulped roughly, "perhaps. But perhaps that's what I like."

Lestat was on him in a second flat, pushing him up against the wall again, claiming his mouth with his own. Rough licks and harsh teeth scraped against Louis, making him writhe and moan in both pain and pleasure.

Lestat pulled away after a moment, going to shed the younger of the two of his clothes.

Cold air soon hit Louis's body and he gasped, eyes shooting wide as Lestat's cool fingers smoothed down his sides, tickling and arousing him both.

"Lestat," he moaned, his head lolling back against the wall with a quiet thump, "please…"

The golden one of the two chuckled darkly, "soon my sweet. I must prepare you first."

Without consent or warning two fingers thrust into Louis, making him gasp in pain, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "Lestat!"

But said vampire was two busy fucking him with his fingers to care about his discomfort. After a minute Louis relaxed, allowing the carnal sensations to travel through him, hitting nerve endings pleasurably.

After a while Lestat pulled away from him, making the young vampire whimper; Lestat's eyes were black as he unfastened his own pants and did away with them.

Then, wordlessly, his eyes connected with Louis's, he entered him swiftly, drawing a cracked cry from the other.

Pausing to let his partner adjust Lestat held perfectly still, watching his young lover's face. Eyes closed and fangs peeking out from behind pink lips Lestat leaned forward and kissed him, earning himself a moan.

He began to move after a minute, thrusting slowly at first then speeding up when Louis let out a strangled sound, his sharp nails raking down Lestat's back.

He was soon reaching his peak when he growled and tugged at Louis's dark hair, making him tilt his head back, his neck exposed. Lestat bared his fangs and bit into the pale skin there, drawing blood and making both of them come right then and there.

Lestat held himself inside of Louis, waiting for the trembling of his muscles to disappear, he didn't notice Louis muttering in his ear until he caught his name being said.

He pulled his head back to look at the other, Louis's shining eyes staring up at him, "I love you Lestat."

The wavy-haired vampire let his eyes shut to half-mast, a feral smirk covering his mouth, "you are mine Louis, and I will love you always, no matter what."

Louis nodded, "next time though, don't bite so hard."

Lestat laughed, knowing that Louis had caught that he hadn't agreed…

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
